Garis
by Avy Nikiforov
Summary: Di hari pemakaman kedua orangtua Naruto, ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang dan menawarkan diri untuk melindunginya. Supernatural/Romance AU. SasuNaru. repost.


**GARIS**

.

SasuNaru

Supernatural/Romance AU

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

I make no profit

 **WARNING: OOC, Slight Sakura Bashing, Plot ngebut, etc.**

.

FF ini didedikasikan untuk event BlueOrangeChallenge tahun lalu. Karena event-nya udah lama berakhir, jadi saya repost FF-nya di sini sekalian hehe.

.

.

 **GARIS**

Tetes-tetes air langit jatuh perlahan. Lembut, tenang. Wajah angkasa muram oleh saputan mendung. Awan-awan bergumul dan berkumpul, tanpa menyisakan tempat cerah setitik pun. Angin berbisik lirih. Menyenandung balada belasungkawa, pada suami istri yang dikebumikan sore itu.

Dua petak tanah di hadapannya masih merah. Masih basah. Tak peduli itu basah karena habis digali, atau karena gerimis yang tak kunjung menenang. Dua buah nisan baru yang habis diukir. Nama-nama familer terpatri di permukaannya. Mengoyak perasaannya.

Manusia-manusia berbalut hitam berkerumunan. Di setiap tangan tergenggam sebuah payung berwarna sama, seolah ingin meneriakkan bahwa dunia ini sama gelapnya. Tangisan demi tangisan masih terngiang. Ada yang sesenggukan, ada yang hanya menatap ke depan, membisik doa ucapan selamat tinggal.

Naruto, menangis di tengah hujan. Payung di tangannya yang sedari tadi di genggaman kini telah beradu dengan bumi. Wajahnya pedih. Terlumuri air langit yang seperti berniat ingin menghiburnya. Air mata tak bisa lagi mengalir. Kering, kerontang sehabis ia keluarkan semalaman. Ia meraba dadanya, merasakan betapa sesaknya bongkahan batu imajiner yang mengganjal di jantungnya.

Orangtua Naruto meninggal dunia semalam, dalam kecelakaan beruntun tragis yang merenggut belasan nyawa, termasuk milik mereka. Terlalu tragis, terlalu tak adil. Mereka berdua masih muda. Masih banyak yang ingin mereka capai. Masih ada banyak orang yang ingin mereka temui.

Dan mereka berdua meninggalkan seorang anak yang kini tak lagi memiliki apa-apa.

Naruto yatim piatu. Tak ada yang mengasuh. Tak ada kerabat yang bisa dimintai pertolongan.

Satu persatu pelayat meninggalkan pemakaman. Naruto memandangi mereka. Memandangi jari kelingking mereka dalam diam. Jari kelingking yang tersambung oleh benang merah. Benang takdir. Benang takdir yang menghubungkan seseorang dengan belahan jiwa mereka, pasangan hidup mereka yang sejati.

Naruto tak mempedulikan itu.

Sedari tadi benang merah di kelingkingnya sendiri terus-menerus bergerak. Berputar, berganti arah. Menandakan belahan jiwanya yang sekarang berada di dekatnya. Entah di mana.

Ia tak peduli.

Hari ini, ia tak ingin mempedulikan apa pun. Tak ingin memikirkan apa pun. Persetan dengan benang merah, persetan dengan takdir. Takdirlah yang merenggut orangtuanya. Takdirlah yang merampas kebahagiannya. Takdirlah yang bersalah. Takdirlah yang perlu dibenci. Kenapa harus orangtuanya? Kenapa harus Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan-nya?!

Bahunya kembali bergetar. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi. Tapi suaranya nyaris tak bisa keluar. Tenggorakannya sakit, seperti bengkak. Dulu ia ingat Kaa-chan selalu memberinya segelas air madu hangat di saat-saat seperti ini.

Tapi mereka tak ada. Tak ada lagi yang melindunginya. Tak ada lagi yang memberinya segelas air madu dan mendoakan "segera lekas sembuh". Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia sapa saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak ada yang menyambutnya. Tak ada lagi obrolan ringan dan hangat di dalam sana.

Semuanya hilang. Hanya dalam semalam dunia Naruto hancur.

Sepasang kaki berbungkus sepatu hitam bermerk mendarat di hadapannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya sosok itu. Suaranya lembut dan dalam, seperti beludru bercampur madu. Tapi kepala Naruto yang berdenyut membuat pendengarannya terselubung.

Benang merah di kelingking Naruto terbentang lurus, tegang, mengarah ke depan. Jantungnya seakan melompat.

 _Jangan-jangan..._

Ia mencoba menengadahkan kepala, menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Seorang lelaki tinggi. Berjas hitam seperti pelayat lainnya. Payung hitam digenggam erat, melindungi tubuhnya dari rintikan gerimis yang tak mengancam. Wajahnya ikut tersaput mendung seperti angkasa. Tapi datar. Matanya tak berbinar. Gelap seperti malam.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, berniat menjabat. Nyaris seperti auto-pilot mata Naruto langsung mengarah pada tangannya. Dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

Kedua kelingking mereka berdua, terjalin erat oleh seutas benang merah takdir.

Napas Naruto memendek. Ia membelalak sewaktu kesadaran berhasil masuk ke pikirannya.

 _Jadi... orang ini..._

Uchiha kembali ke postur tenangnya seusai menjabat tangan Naruto.

 _...takdirnya?!_

"Minato-san dan Kushina-san telah banyak memberi bantuan pada keluarga kami, jadi aku ingin membalas kebaikan mereka dengan menampungmu bersama kami."

"A-Aku?!"

Uchiha menangguk. "Mulai besok kau akan tinggal di rumahku."

.

.

Naruto butuh penjelasan.

Sekalipun Naruto mengakui dirinya bukanlah murid SMA yang pandai, jelas tak ada yang bisa menduga akan ada seorang laki-laki asing, yang tak pernah ia temui selama hidupnya, datang di hari pemakaman orangtuanya dan menawari tempat tinggal dan makanan gratis untuk seterusnya dengan alasan membalas budi...? Siapa di dunia ini yang bisa menyangka? Curiga, pasti. Mendiang Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tak pernah bercerita apa-apa tentang orang ini atau pun tentang keluarga "Uchiha" selama mereka masih hidup. Bisa saja orang ini mengaku-ngaku, bukan?

Jadi, begitu upacara pemakaman usai, Uchiha Sasuke memboyongnya ke kediaman Uchiha. Naruto terduduk tak nyaman di dalam mobil hitam mengilat yang kelihatan mahal, memandang ke luar jendela. Uchiha Sasuke terlalu fokus mengemudi untuk diajak bicara. Dan lagipula, Naruto juga sedang tak ingin bicara. Capek, pastinya. Baik tubuhnya maupun pikirannya seperti sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Mobil terus mengarah ke area yang tak dikenal Naruto. Berangsur-angsur terkelebat rumah-rumah yang semakin lama semakin besar dan mewah. _Perumahan elit?_ Kedua telapak tangan Naruto terasa basah. Punggungnya seperti dirayapi sesuatu... serangga? Ah tidak mungkin. Mobil ini terlalu bagus untuk dihuni binatang seperti itu. Pasti hanya perasaannya. Pasti hanya rasa gugupnya.

Benar apa yang dia pikirkan. Mobil hitam yang dikemudikan Uchiha Sasuke berbelok dan memasuki pagar sebuah rumah paling besar di kompleks itu—sejauh yang bisa Naruto lihat. Halamannya luas, dan butuh kira-kira dua menit sampai mobil berhenti sepenuhnya-memasuki garasi terbuka. Uchiha Sasuke mematikan mesin, lalu menginstruksikan Naruto untuk turun.

"Masuklah. Aku akan segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita," ujar Sasuke, lalu mendahului masuk setelah membuka pintu depan dengan kunci.

Naruto masih terpaku di tempat. Gila! Rumah ini kelewat luas dari bayangannya. Seperti mansion. Bahkan rumahnya sendiri pun tak sampai setengahnya. Kebaikan apa yang dilakukan orangtuanya pada orang sekaya ini?

Ragu-ragu kaki Naruto melangkah mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dulu mendahuluinya.

Tak ada yang menyambutnya. Biasanya kan di rumah sebesar ini ada banyak pelayan yang berkeliaran di sepenjuru rumah. Tapi lengang sekali. Seperti rumah kosong. Ke mana keluarganya? Apa mereka sedang keluar?

Uchiha Sasuke menengok dari balik pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Duduklah di situ dulu, aku akan memasakkan makan malam. Bisa kautunggu sebentar?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. Sasuke menghilang lagi, lalu terdengar bunyi-bunyi seperti panci dan pisau yang memenuhi dapur.

Naruto merengutkan kening. Di rumah sebesar ini tak ada juru masak? Pemiliknya yang harus memasak sendiri? Tak bisa dipercaya.

Tapi menunggu bukanlah spesialisnya. Justru ia malah _benci_ menunggu. Tapi di saat-saat begini tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia memainkan kakinya, memandangi lukisan, mencoba menghitung waktu...

Lalu matanya fokus ke tangannya—ke jari kelingkingnya. Benang merah itu masih ada, masih kelihatan. Pikirannya kembali tak tenang. Benang merah yang terikat di kelingking menandakan belahan jiwa—pasangan hidupnya. Naruto selama ini tak pernah mengambil pusing masalah ini dan membiarkan takdir mengalir seperti apa adanya... Tapi kali ini lain. Pemilik dari ujung lain benang di kelingkingnya ini sedang berada di dapur, sedang memasak untuknya.

Ini jelas tak masuk akal. Terlebih lagi, belahan jiwanya adalah laki-laki!

Naruto tak pernah melihat hal ini sebelumnya. Selama ini yang ia lihat, pasangan yang terikat seutas benang merah yang terhubung pasti laki-laki dan perempuan, tak pernah segender! Ini jelas-jelas salah. Ini pasti kesalahan. Pasti takdir lagi-lagi mempermainkannya.

Naruto mendesah. Merutuk dalam hati, seandainya ia tak memiliki kemampuan ini, ia pasti akan baik-baik saja sekarang. Tak akan gelisah seperti gadis ABG seperti ini. Jika saja matanya tak bisa melihat "benang merah" itu...

Bicara soal mata, kedua mata Naruto tergolong spesial. "Karunia Tuhan", begitu kata orangtuanya. Naruto bisa melihat benang merah di setiap kelingking semua orang. Naruto juga bisa melihat dengan siapa orang itu ditakdirkan, jika belahan jiwanya berada dalam jangkauan matanya.

Benang merah pertama yang dilihat Naruto adalah milik orangtuanya. Benang merah itu begitu jelas, seperti asli. Tapi begitu ia mencoba menyentuhnya, akan tembus dan transparan. Sejak saat itu, Naruto melihat setiap orang memiliki benang merah. Tak ada yang tak terlihat, termasuk miliknya sendiri. Entah ini namanya keberuntungan atau justru kesialan. Naruto tak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya.

Naruto terlalu lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya sampai suara Uchiha Sasuke menyentaknya kembali ke kenyataan.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Kemarilah."

 _Maksudnya ke meja makan?_

Naruto hanya diam dan mengikuti perintahnya. Ia masuk ke ruangan tempat Sasuke tadi menghilang. Sebuah ruangan luas dengan meja makan besar di tengahnya. Dapur dan _pantry_ ada di sisi lain, kelihatan modern dengan peralatan masak mahal. Di meja makan, ada beberapa piring makanan, dengan aroma yang membuat perut Naruto seperti berteriak minta diisi.

"Duduk dan makanlah. Malam ini aku memasak katsudon."

Naruto diam saja, hanya memandangi piring di depannya tanpa bergerak. Ia mendadak teringat Kaa-chan yang selalu memasakkan _katsudon_ buatnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memakannya. Terima kasih."

Makan malam pun dilalui dengan keheningan di antara mereka. Naruto terlalu canggung untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sasuke pun kelihatannya bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara saat sedang makan. Selain itu Naruto juga terlalu lelah. Tak ingin membuang-buang tenaga untuk memulai percakapan.

Selesai mereka menyantap makan malam, Sasuke membereskan semuanya. Naruto membuka mulut ingin membantu, tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu. Ikut aku," ucap Sasuke setelah semuanya beres.

Naruto mengikutinya.

Kamar Naruto cukup besar. Yang jelas lebih besar dari miliknya di rumah orangtuanya. Cat kamar putih pucat, dengan aksen cokelat tua di beberapa tempat. Satu ranjang di sebelah kiri ruangan terlihat rapi dengan seprei dan selimut biru tua. Jendela tertutup rapat di sisi lain ruangan, terselubung korden berwarna sama. Ada satu _nightstand_ di sebelah ranjang dengan lampu tidur kecil yang belum dinyalakan. Di belakang Naruto ada satu meja kosong yang cukup lebar, diletakkan di samping sebuah almari pakaian yang tampak sedikit tua.

"Maaf kalau kamarnya terlalu sempit."

"... Ini sudah lebih dari pantas. Terima kasih."

"Aku sudah menelepon perusahaan pindahan tadi. Barang-barangmu akan diangkut besok pagi. Untuk sementara seperti ini dulu."

"... Terima kasih."

Naruto melangkah ke ranjang, lalu duduk di atasnya. Nyaman sekali.

Sasuke memberi senyuman singkat. "Istirahatlah. Hari ini pasti berat buatmu."

Naruto diam. Ada perasaan mengganjal di pikirannya. Memang benar banyak yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Dan banyak lagi yang harus ia kabungkan. Duka masih belum hilang dari pikirannya. Terlebih lagi posisinya saat ini yang entah bisa dibilang apa.

"Uchiha-san." Naruto menghentikan Sasuke yang hendak keluar dari kamar itu.

Saat ini, Naruto _benar-benar_ memandang wajah Uchiha Sasuke. Ada sedikit sengatan dalam hatinya begitu menilai ternyata lelaki itu begitu tampan.

Sasuke menunggu.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa kau ingin menampungku? Apa yang Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan lakukan pada keluargamu?"

Tiga pertanyaan beruntun dalam satu napas, Naruto seperti meledak karena keingintahuan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu masih belum seberapa. Ada lebih banyak lagi yang masih bersemayam di pikirannya, tapi menolak untuk diutarakan. Sebagian karena dirasa tak penting dan sebagian lagi karena dinilai terlalu pribadi.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, seperti sebuah senyum meyakinkan.

"Istirahatlah," pintanya, lalu melanjutkan. "Kau pasti kelelahan."

"Tapi—"

"Akan kuceritakan besok," janjinya. "Untuk sekarang lebih baik kau tidur."

Naruto tidak bisa menolak.

"Selamat malam," ujar Sasuke lalu menutup pintu. Terdengar suara langkah kaki di lorong.

Naruto masih duduk di ranjang, kebingungan.

.

.

Malam itu, Naruto bermimpi buruk. Tentang orangtuanya. Sehingga sewaktu bangun wajah Naruto sudah basah oleh keringat dan air mata. Ia tampak sangat kacau. Ia habiskan sepanjang pagi untuk menangis.

Ia merasa payah. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia menangisi kematian orangtuanya. Sebagai seorang lelaki ia seharusnya tidak secengeng ini. Tapi Naruto juga tak bisa pura-pura tegar. Hatinya sakit sekali.

Terdengar ketukan ringan di pintu, lalu suara deritan kecil. Wajah Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka.

"Sudah ba—" pertanyaan terhenti. "Kau menangis?"

Naruto langsung berusaha menyeka wajahnya. "Tidak."

Sasuke diam sebentar. "Sarapan sudah siap. Turunlah ke bawah kapan pun kau mau."

Naruto mengangguk kecil. Pintu kembali tertutup, dan Naruto sendirian lagi.

Sekitar pukul tiga sore, truk pindahan membunyikan klakson di depan rumah kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke memerintahkan mereka untuk memindahkan barang-barang Naruto ke dalam kamarnya yang baru. Naruto hanya diam menyaksikan. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Apa dia punya koneksi?

Sekitar setengah jam berlalu, pindahan selesai. Orang-orang itu langsung pergi begitu Sasuke menandatangani suatu lembaran kertas dan memberi mereka tip.

Dengan lambat Naruto membongkar setiap kardus dengan pisau. Mengeluarkan barang-barangnya yang ada di dalam dan menatanya di kamar yang baru. Barangnya memang tidak banyak, tapi ia menyangka akan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membereskan semuanya.

Sasuke muncul lagi.

"Ada barangmu yang tertinggal?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Masih tidak tahu. Aku belum membongkar semuanya."

"Biar kubantu." Sasuke mengambil sebuah kotak dan membongkarnya dengan pisau. Mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran Naruto dan meletakkannya di atas meja besar.

Naruto mendadak teringat sesuatu. "Uchiha-san."

"Panggil aku Sasuke." Lelaki itu masih berkutat dengan buku-buku di tangannya.

"Sasuke-san." Naruto agak tidak nyaman mengucapkannya. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengurus pindahanku semudah ini?"

Tangan Sasuke berhenti bergerak. "Sebelum orangtuamu meninggal, mereka mempercayakanmu pada keluargaku jika terjadi apa-apa pada mereka. Karena kau masih belum dua puluh tahun, aku akan mengurus dokumen untuk menjadi walimu."

"Wali..."

"Kau masih belum dewasa, Naruto."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rumahku?"

"Rumahmu sementara ini tidak ada yang menghuni. Barang-barang dan perabotan masih ada di sana. Yang dipindah hari ini hanya barang-barangmu saja."

 _Well,_ itu menjelaskan nyaris semuanya. Naruto terdiam dan kembali bekerja. Tangannya semakin sibuk. Di rumah ini tidak ada siapa pun kecuali mereka berdua jadi jumlah tangan yang bekerja juga terbatas.

Satu atau dua jam kemudian, proses pindahan benar-benar selesai. Kamar baru Naruto sudah lengkap dan rapi.

"Oh ya, aku perlu menanyakan ini padamu Naruto." Sasuke tiba-tiba bicara. "Mengenai sekolahmu... apa kau mau pindah?"

"Eh?"

"Di sini ada SMA yang lebih dekat dan lebih bagus. Aku bisa mengurusnya untukmu."

Bibir Naruto seperti bungkam. Perasaannya campur aduk. "Mengenai itu... aku ingin tetap di SMA lamaku."

"Tidak ingin pindah?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin terus bersama teman-temanku."

Sasuke mencerna itu semua, lalu tersenyum singkat. "Aku mengerti," ujarnya. "Aku akan memasak makan malam. Ada makanan khusus yang ingin kau makan?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, lalu... "Ramen."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kau bantu aku di dapur?"

.

.

"Sasuke-san, di mana keluargamu? Masih belum kembali?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba sewaktu mereka berkutat di dapur, memasak. _Well_ , sebenarnya _Sasuke_ -lah yang memasak karena Naruto jelas tak punya harapan di bidang ini. Lelaki pirang itu hanya menyiapkan mangkuk dan peralatan makan lain sambil memandangi Sasuke memasak.

Tubuh pemuda raven itu seketika kaku. _Onyx_ hitamnya bergerak turun, tak fokus. Sikapnya mendadak aneh.

 _Apa Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?_

"Mereka tidak ada di Jepang. Saat ini mereka sedang sibuk menangani perusahaan cabang di Paris."

"Paris...?" Naruto membuka pelajaran Geografi di dalam otaknya. "Paris Perancis?!"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Mereka tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini, jadi secara teknis aku tinggal sendirian."

"Sendirian di rumah sebesar ini? Bagaimana kau bisa mengurus semuanya?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Sasuke melirik ke arahnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengancammu untuk menjadi pelayan di sini." Dia tertawa kecil, terdengar sedikit dipaksakan. "Aku menyewa beberapa orang untuk membersihkan rumah ini setiap beberapa hari sekali. Mungkin besok mereka akan datang. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk bersih-bersih."

Naruto mengerti, dan diam. Dalam hati membuat _mental note_ bahwa masalah keluarga adalah isu yang terlalu sensitif untuk dibicarakan di sini.

.

.

Naruto libur seminggu dari sekolah selama masa berkabung. Selama seminggu pula dirinya resmi menjadi penghuni baru di rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Meskipun masih merasa sedih dan kehilangan, Naruto sudah bisa tersenyum. Mimpi buruknya juga berangsur-angsur berkurang. Nafsu makannya sudah kembali. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia berhenti bersedih dan memikirkan ke depannya.

Mengenai kehidupannya di rumah baru ini, Naruto mengakui sempat mengalami kesulitan. Apalagi di hari-hari awal, selain ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk, ia juga kebingungan karena bangun di tempat yang asing. Tapi masalah itu sudah teratasi. Tubuhnya seakan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan lingkungan ini.

Tapi setiap hari rasanya sangat sepi. Dua hari pertama Sasuke libur bekerja. Ia menemani Naruto seharian, mendengarkan keluh-kesah dan curahan hati Naruto yang meluber ke mana-mana. Tapi di hari kemudian Sasuke harus sudah berada di kantor. Pekerjaannya kembali menumpuk walaupun hanya ditinggal cuti selama dua hari. Jadi setelah Sasuke pergi ke kantor, Naruto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di ruang tamu untuk menonton TV atau bermain game di kamarnya. Dan, setiap jam enam sore, Naruto pasti sudah berada di ruang depan, menunggu Sasuke pulang.

Mengenai Sasuke... Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu. Pemuda itu yang jelas baik. Kelewat baik malah. Tapi wajahnya begitu minim ekspresi. Ia lebih banyak diam tanpa senyum. Kalaupun tersenyum tidak akan lebih dari sekadar senyum kecil. Walaupun begitu Naruto berusaha memahaminya. Mungkin saja Sasuke hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan benar.

Dan mengenai benang merah itu... Naruto masih merasa tidak nyaman memikirkannya. Benang merah itu pasti hanya kesalahan. Bukan berarti Sasuke adalah pasangan hidupnya, kan? Dirinya laki-laki, dan Sasuke juga laki-laki. Tidak mungkin dua orang laki-laki ditakdirkan bersama. Naruto tak ingin merasa terbebani dengan fakta itu. Takdir pasti sedang mempermainkannya.

.

.

Besok Naruto akan kembali ke sekolah. Ia sudah menyiapkan seragamnya juga buku-buku pelajarannya. Tapi ada satu benda yang sedang ia cari-cari. Barang pinjaman: komik milik Shikamaru yang dia pinjam beberapa minggu yang lalu. Rencananya ingin ia kembalikan besok hari... tapi buku itu sepertinya tidak ada di sini.

Ia menggeledah raknya, berusaha menemukan komik itu, siapa tahu terselip di antara buku-buku pelajaran yang lainnya. Saat ia bergeser ke sisi lain meja, tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan buku tebal yang ada di sudut meja.

 ** _BRUUUKK_**

Buku-buku berjatuhan ke lantai yang dilapisi karpet. Bunyi bedebum terdengar cukup keras. Naruto mengumpat pelan.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk, lalu kenopnya diputar membuka. Ada Sasuke di luar.

"Kenapa berisik sekali?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Maaf, aku sedang mencari sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

"Komik yang kupinjam dari teman. Sepertinya tak ada di sini."

"Mungkin masih tertinggal di rumah lamamu?"

 _Benar juga_. "Mungkin saja."

Sasuke menyandarkan punggung ke dinding. "Mau aku ambilkan sekarang?" Dia menawarkan.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. "Aku ikut denganmu."

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke sedikit ragu.

"Ya. Tolong ijinkan aku ikut denganmu."

.

.

"Kau benar-benar yakin ingin masuk sendirian?" Sekali lagi Sasuke menanyainya. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda Uchiha itu bertanya seperti itu. Khawatir? Mungkin. Tapi khawatir soal apa?

Naruto mengangguk. "Hanya aku yang tahu di mana tempatnya."

"Aku akan mengantarmu—"

"Tidar perlu. Sasuke-san menunggu di mobil saja. Aku tidak akan lama."

Naruto bergerak membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Kedua mata Sasuke mengawasi pergerakannya dengan perasaan cemas dari dalam mobil.

Naruto menaiki tangga teras. Agak berhati-hati karena tangganya licin habis hujan dan lampu teras tidak menyala. Ia memandang pintu. Cukup lama ia berdiri terpaku di sana, lalu ia merogoh kantung celananya, mencari kunci. Ia masukkan kunci itu ke lubangnya dan ia putar pelan-pelan. Terdengar bunyi klik tanda pintu sudah tak terkunci lagi. Tangannya ragu-ragu bergerak memegang kenop, lalu ia putar perlahan.

Suara deritan pintu seperti siulan angin di telinganya. Matanya tampak tak fokus. Jantungnya bertalu-talu memukul rusuk. Ia masuk ke dalam, menyalakan saklar lampu di dekat pintu.

" _T-Tadaima..._ "

Naruto berbisik lirih, sakit. Pikirannya menanti balasan " _okaeri_ " yang biasanya langsung terdengar sewaktu ia pulang. Tapi hening. Tak ada siapa pun. Yang ada hanya ruang kosong yang gelap, tak berpenghuni dan dingin.

Naruto menggigit bibir. Ini kali pertama ia pulang ke rumah semenjak hari itu, saat upacara pemakaman kedua orangtuanya. Ia merasakan aura yang berbeda. Aura yang tak sama seperti biasanya.

Sepatu ia lepas dan ia ganti dengan sandal rumahan favoritnya. Agak berdebu, tapi tetap saja ia pakai. Ia berjalan terseret-seret. Tubuhnya seperti terbebani sesuatu. Kakinya mengarah ke ruang tamu, lalu ia menyalakan lampu. Ruangan mendadak terang benderang. Naruto mengabaikan denyutan sakit di dadanya dan bergegas untuk naik ke kamar.

Kamarnya masih dalam kondisi biasanya, hanya saja kosong. Sebagian barang-barangnya sudah diangkut pindah ke rumah Sasuke. Tapi masih ada beberapa barang di rak itu, yang tidak begitu sering ia perhatikan. Ia bergegas mencari komik Shikamaru yang ia pinjam. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya karena komik itu kelihatan begitu mencolok.

Selesai ia dengan urusannya, Naruto melangkah keluar kamar. Melemparkan pandangan terakhir ke sepenjuru kamar sebelum ia menutup pintunya.

Kemudian, ia seperti mendengar sesuatu di lantai bawah. Telinganya menangkap bunyi peralatan dapur. Lalu ada bunyi lain, seperti percakapan ringan dengan suara pelan. Lalu terdengar suara gumaman lemah, seperti suara TV. Jantung Naruto berdegup keras. Keringatnya mulai membasahi kening dan matanya kian memanas. Air mata seperti sudah bersiap meluncur keluar. Ia kenal suara-suara itu.

 _"Kaa-chan... Tou-chan..."_

Dia berlari menuruni tangga. Pikirannya terasa buntu, hanya berfokus pada suara itu. Senyum mengembang pedih di wajahnya.

 _Itu suara Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan! Tidak salah lagi! Mereka di sini?! Mereka ada di rumah ini?!_

 _Mereka benar-benar masih ada?! Mereka tidak pergi kan?!_

Kaki Naruto sudah berada di dasar tangga, tapi suara itu sudah tak lagi kedengaran. Yang ada hanya keheningan yang nyaris tak berujung.

Naruto menatap ruangan di depannya. Kosong. Tak ada siapa pun di sana. Tak ada apa-apa di dapur. TV tidak dinyalakan. Tak ada percakapan... Padahal tadi jelas-jelas mendengar suara-suara itu...

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal erat.

 _Apa pikirannya sudah mencoba mempermainkan dia?_

 _"Kaa-chan... Tou-chan..."_

Suaranya bergetar, lalu air matanya meluncur deras.

Ia memandang lemah ke arah dapur, membayangkan Kaa-chan berdiri di sana mengenakan apron. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pegangan panci yang ditutup. Meletakkan panci panas itu di tatakan di atas meja makan, lalu membuka tutupnya, membiarkan uap panas masakannya mengaur ke udara. Kaa-chan tersenyum sambil menyibakkan rambut merahnya yang berkilau indah.

Kemudian Kaa-chan akan menyadari kedatangannya.

 _"Naruto? Dari mana saja? Tou-chan mu sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Ayo kita makan."_

Lalu Tou-chan-nya akan tersenyum padanya, mengalihkan pandangan dari koran yang sedang ia baca dengan santai.

 _"Kau terlihat senang, Naruto. Ada hal bagus yang terjadi?"_

Naruto tertawa pahit. Air mata semakin deras mengalir. Napasnya berantakan, memendek dan tak beraturan. Ia meremas kulit dadanya. Merasakan sakit yang tak ada hentinya.

 _"_ _Kenapa hanya berdiri saja, Naruto? Ayo cepat ke sini dan makan!"_

Ia ingin berlari ke sana dan memeluk mereka sekarang juga. Tapi ia tahu, jika ia melangkahkan kaki dari tempatnya berdiri, bayangan itu akan lenyap. Ilusi itu akan berakhir. Naruto sangat ingin bertemu mereka, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan. Sangat ingin bertemu hingga rasanya begitu menyakitkan membayangkan mereka. Ia jatuh ke lantai, berlutut dengan wajah merunduk lemah. Ia menangis, membiarkan emosinya mengalir deras seperti sungai, sederas air matanya. Suaranya jadi kacau, tenggorakannya serasa seperti tersumbat .

Suara imajiner Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan sudah tak kedengaran lagi. Yang ada kini suara kaki yang melangkah cepat—berlari. Pintu depan terbuka lebar, lalu suara familier terdengar.

"NARUTO!"

Ah, itu Sasuke. Sepertinya orang itu khawatir karena Naruto tidak juga kembali. Naruto mendadak merasa segelintir rasa sejuk di dadanya begitu mendengar suara Sasuke, tapi ia menolak menengadah untuk menatap wajah orang itu balik. Yang ia tahu, Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke berlutut di depannya. Kedua tangan lebarnya memeluk lembut tubuhnya yang gemetar karena menangis.

Hangat, itu yang Naruto rasakan. Tangan Sasuke mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut, seolah-olah Naruto adalah barang yang sangat rapuh. Naruto semakin terisak. Ia menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Sasuke, meminta pertolongan. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, membisikkan kata-kata dengan nada yang menenangkan.

" _Tou-chan... Kaa-chan..._ "

Sasuke mengelus rambutnya.

" _Ssshhh..."_ Ia menenangkan.

Lalu ia menarik diri dari pelukan, kedua tangannya menghapus air mata di wajah Naruto dengan lembut, lalu menatap kedua matanya dalam-dalam. Seperti berniat merasuk ke dalam jiwanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ujar Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh.

Lalu ia mengecup kening Naruto.

.

.

Naruto menghempaskan kepalanya ke meja. Buku yang dipegang pun jatuh menutupi belakang kepalanya.

Sial, seberapa pun ia ingin melupakan kejadian tadi malam, otak sialannya tetap saja tidak bisa bekerja sama. Memalukan... kenapa dia harus menangis semenyedihkan itu di depan Sasuke. Kalau begini ia akan terlihat lemah. Naruto 'kan laki-laki, tak seharusnya menangis seperti itu di depan orang lain!

Apalagi semalam Sasuke kelihatan begitu keren. Wajahnya kelihatan berbinar meskipun sorot matanya menunjukkan rasa prihatin. Dan tangannya yang lembut dan kekar mengelus punggungnya. Suaranya yang lembut dan dalam berbisik di telinganya... Dan bibirnya... bibir yang mengecup keningnya...

Tangan Naruto menggebrak meja, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Sialan... memalukan sekali. Bisa dia rasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Benar-benar memalukan. Siapa yang menyangka Sasuke bisa berkelakuan selembut itu?!

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

Naruto menengadah, melihat Shikamaru yang memandangnya cemas.

"Shikamaru!"

"Kenapa teriak-teriak seperti itu, huh? Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak memakan bekalmu?" Shikamaru duduk di depannya, meletakkan kotak bekalnya di atas meja Naruto.

Ah benar, bekal. Ini masih jam istirahat. Waktunya makan siang. Bagaimana pun ia harus makan. Ia menyambar tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal mililknya.

" _Ano sa_ , tadi yang mengantarmu siapa, Naruto? Aku belum pernah melihatnya." Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan.

"Huh?"

"Yang mengantarmu tadi pagi. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berangkat sekolah di antar mobil. Biasanya kau jalan kaki."

Uh... "Itu orang yang menjadi waliku. Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Naruto sekenanya. Agak ragu-ragu memang.

"Uchiha Sasuke... maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke dari Uchiha Corp?!"

Wow, sangat jarang Naruto melihat Shikamaru hilang kendali seperti itu.

"Uh... aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas nama keluarganya Uchiha."

"Marga Uchiha hanya ada satu di Jepang, bodoh!" Naruto mendadak tersinggung dengan panggilan Shikamaru, tapi lelaki itu melanjutkan. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu perusahaan makanan kemasan terbesar di Jepang, huh? Selain itu keluarga Uchiha juga pemilik salah satu rumah terbesar di Jepang."

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, tapi memang benar rumahnya besar."

"Tch, beruntung sekali kau bisa tinggal dengan orang seperti itu Naruto."

Naruto diam saja, hanya menikmati bekalnya. Jujur ia tidak sampai memikirkan hal itu. Memang ia mengakui Uchiha Sasuke memang kaya raya, tapi yang membuat Sasuke istimewa itu bukan kekayaannya...

Tapi diri Sasuke sendiri.

"Uhukk!" Naruto terbatuk, sepertinya tersendak _tamagoyaki_ miliknya.

Sialan, memikirkan Sasuke di saat-saat begini sepertinya bukan hal yang bagus. Pipinya merona merah. Sial sial sial. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

Cepat-cepat ia meminum airnya, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan tak nyaman di kerongkongan sekaligus perasaan tak nyaman di hatinya. Sepertinya ada yang salah pada dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu bekal buatanmu sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan."

Shikamaru terkekeh. "Tentu saja, mana bisa kau masak. Lalu siapa yang membuatkannya? Juru masak keluarga Uchiha?"

"Bukan. Sasuke-san yang memasakkannya untukku."

Shikamaru memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?" protes Naruto, merasa tak nyaman.

"Naruto," Shikamaru memulai. "Kau benar-benar dicintai."

"Uhuukk!"

Naruto tersedak lagi.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, sekarang sudah masuk pertengahan musim gugur. Musim panas kemarin Naruto lewati dengan kenangan tak terlupakan. Sasuke mengajaknya ke _onsen_ dan pantai untuk liburan. Meskipun hanya mereka berdua, tetap saja menyenangkan. Naruto ingat setiap tahun selalu berlibur ke _onsen_ bersama Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan. Tapi ia tak lagi sedih mengingat-ingat hal itu. Justru itu adalah kenangan yang berharga—kenangan yang indah. Tak sepatutnya ia sedih memikirkannya. Lagipula Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tidak akan suka melihat Naruto terlalu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan.

Sudah masuk bulan November. Udara di luar ruangan makin dingin. Di lihat dari jendela kamar, dedaunan pohon mulai memerah dan meranggas. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang pemandangan ini agak terkesan melankolis dan sedih, tapi bagi Naruto, justru indah.

Naruto pergi ke halaman belakang. Halamannya luas dan rapi. Banyak pohon-pohon maple yang berjajar teratur di setiap sudut. Daun-daunnya yang merah banyak gugur dan menutupi tanah di bawahnya. Naruto duduk di bangku, merasakan embusan angin sambil memejamkan mata. Kakinya menyepak-nyepak dedaunan maple yang menumpuk di bawahnya.

Sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi bahunya. Sebuah jaket.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini tanpa pakaian hangat, Naruto?"

"Sasuke-san...?"

"Sasuke." Dia mengoreksi. Agak tidak sabaran.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini Sasuke selalu saja menuntut Naruto untuk memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel apa pun. Tidak tahu apa alasannya, mungkin agar kedengaran lebih akrab? Dia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Naruto nyengir. "Maaf."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ia duduk di samping Naruto, menyerahkan sebuah cangkir kecil berisi jeruk hangat padanya, sedangkan tangan lainnya menggenggam cangkir miliknya sendiri, yang menguarkan uap beraroma kopi.

 _Cafee Americano?_ pikir Naruto. Ia tahu jelas Sasuke adalah penggila kopi pahit itu. Entahlah, orang ini tidak begitu suka segala sesuatu yang terlalu manis. Jelas sekali berbeda dengan Naruto.

Anginnya berembus semakin dingin, Naruto mengeratkan jaket di bahunya.

"Indah, ya?" sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto hanya melongo, tidak menyangka kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Mata Sasuke menerawang jauh. "Dulu sewaktu kecil kau suka berlari-larian sambil menyepak daun-daun itu," kenangnya. "Kau tidak akan berhenti walaupun disuruh. Lalu kau akan jatuh ke tanah dan menangis... Benar-benar menggemaskan." Sasuke tertawa kecil, seperti berada di dalam dunianya sendiri.

" _Ano_ ," Naruto ragu-ragu. "Apa dulu kita pernah bertemu?"

Sasuke membeku, lalu tangannya bergerak canggung mengelus cangkir _Americano_ miliknya.

"Ya... kurang lebih."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya."

"Jelas, karena kau masih tujuh tahun."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

Sasuke tersenyum kaku. "Sore itu ada pesta perayaan di rumah lama kami. Aku masih lima belas tahun waktu itu—masih remaja dan labil. Aku bertengkar dengan orangtuaku dan berlari ke halaman belakang. Aku memukul-mukul pohon dengan tanganku sampai berdarah."

Naruto hanya mendengarkan, pikirannya ikut melayang sewaktu mendengar suara Sasuke yang seperti bisikan angin yang lembut.

"Lalu aku melihatmu mengintip dari pepohonan. Aku pikir kau itu hantu, ternyata hanya anak kecil biasa. Aku menanyaimu kenapa kau ada di sana, tapi kau malah menangis melihatku. Aku panik waktu itu, khawatir kalau aku sudah menakutimu. Tapi sewaktu aku berlari ke arahmu, kau langsung memelukku. Kau tidak tahu betapa bingungnya aku waktu itu."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, terbawa nostalgia. Sedangkan Naruto malah memerah wajahnya. Tidak menyangka dirinya sewaktu kecil sudah berani memeluk Sasuke... Betapa memalukannya...

"Saat kutanyai kenapa kau menangis, kau menjawab karena aku sedang kesakitan. Kau mengelus tanganku yang berdarah lalu mengeluarkan plester luka dari dalam tas kecilmu. Katamu kau sering jatuh jadi Kaa-chan-mu selalu memberimu plester luka. Lalu kau mencoba menggunakan plester itu pada lukaku. Hasilnya sangat berantakan, aku saja masih meringis waktu mengingatnya.

"Lalu kau mengajakku keliling halaman. Katamu itu tour padahal itu halaman belakang rumahku sendiri. Orangtuamu sepertinya sedang bertemu dengan orang-orang penting di halaman depan jadi kau berkeliaran sendirian. Kau berlari-lari sambil menyepak daun-daun maple, lalu jatuh, kemudian berdiri lagi. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Kemudian Tou-chan-mu datang mencarimu. Dia bertemu denganku untuk menanyakan keberadaanmu. Aku beritahu dia. Dia hanya tertawa-tawa melihatmu."

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, benar-benar merasa malu. Sasuke hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Tapi mendadak nada suaranya berubah serius.

"Tou-chan-mu kemudian bertanya padaku bagaimana pendapatku tentangmu, aku menjawab kau anak yang ceria dan aneh. Bukannya tersinggung, dia malah tertawa mendengar jawabanku. Dia bercerita tentangmu. Katanya kau sering kesepian karena Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan jarang berada di rumah. Katanya kau mudah menangis untuk orang lain padahal itu bukan lukamu sendiri. Katanya kau itu rapuh dan perlu dilindungi."

Angin berhembus lagi. Menerbangkan daun-daunan merah yang merata di tanah.

"Tou-chan-mu kemudian bertanya padaku, apakah aku mau menjagamu... Dan aku menjawab iya."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Benar-benar berbeda dari yang biasa dia lihat.

Sasuke menatap cangkir kopinya lagi. "Tapi kemudian di tahun berikutnya aku dipindah ke LA untuk melanjutkan sekolah, jadi tak bisa bertemu denganmu."

Naruto menunduk. Benar-benar tak bisa mengingat kejadian sembilan tahun lalu. Ia sama sekali tak ingat pernah bertemu anak yang memukul-mukul batang pohon sampai tangannya berdarah. Ia tak ingat pernah berlarian di halaman belakang rumah anak itu...

"Kau tahu... orangtuaku memutuskan untuk menetap di Paris, dan kakakku berkeinginan untuk menjelajah Eropa. Aku dipercaya untuk memimpin perusahaan mereka yang ada di Jepang ini. Jadi sebenarnya, aku tinggal sendirian. Orangtuaku tidak tinggal di sini lagi." Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. "Juga, sebenarnya tak pernah ada perjanjian antara orangtuamu dengan keluargaku. Yang ada hanya janji antara aku dan ayahmu untuk melindungimu."

Sasuke tersenyum pahit dan sedih.

"Maafkan aku telah membohongimu."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku telah menggunakan nama orangtuamu agar kau mau tinggal denganku. Walaupun jika tidak begitu, kau tidak akan mau tinggal dengan orang asing sepertiku."

Naruto diam, berpikir. Tangannya mengerat pada cangkir jeruk panasnya yang terlupakan. Tak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk meminumnya.

Ia mulai menelisik hatinya. Bertanya-tanya, apakah dia marah? Apakah dia merasa dibohongi? Dibodohi? Dikhianati?

Aneh. Dia tidak merasakan apa pun.

"Kau boleh marah padaku," ujar Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Sungguh? Walaupun aku sudah berbohong padamu?"

"Aku tidak merasa kalau itu salah. Lagipula kau tetap akan menjadi waliku, kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Tangannya bergerak, mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke dengan lembut.

Wajah Naruto memerah, seperti terbakar. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan mukanya.

Naruto berpikir Sasuke sangat tampan hari ini. Kaus putih polos dengan lengan panjang, ditutupi oleh sweater longgar berwarna hitam. Wajahnya tampan dan damai, seperti air danau yang tenang dan tak beriak. Tubuhnya seperti membias cahaya sore. Warna sephia membuatnya seperti sosok hidup di sebuah foto.

Ia pandangi benang merah di kelingkingnya. Benang itu berpendar-pendar lemah, seperti terangsang oleh detak jantung Naruto yang kian bertalu-talu.

Detik itu juga, Naruto sadar, bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh hati pada Sasuke.

.

.

Bulan-bulan terus berlalu. Waktu berpacu cepat bagai terbang. Sudah hampir setahun lamanya Naruto menjadi penghuni rumah besar keluarga Uchiha itu. Dia merasa sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitas sehari-harinya dengan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua masih dekat seperti biasa. Sasuke masih tidak berubah, perhatian seperti biasanya. Selalu pulang tepat waktu dan membawakan atau memasakkan makan malam untuknya. Setiap pagi selalu membuat sarapan dan juga menyiapkan bekal buatnya. Naruto bahkan sering mengatai Sasuke seperti Kaa-chan karena tingkahnya yang seperti itu.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup krusial bagi Naruto, karena ini adalah perayaan satu tahun kepindahannya di sini, sekaligus hari peringatan kematian orangtuanya. Tadi pagi ia berangkat ke pemakaman untuk berdoa. Sasuke hanya mengantarnya karena ada pertemuan mendesak dengan rekan kerjanya.

Sebelum kembali ke rumah, Naruto menyempatkan mampir ke Convenient Store untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan. Ia akan memasak malam ini, untuk Sasuke. Ia sudah mencari beberapa resep bagus di internet dan memutuskan untuk membuat kare. Sasuke cukup menyukai makanan itu, jadi sepertinya itu hal bagus.

Mulai jam setengah lima sore, Naruto sudah berkutat di dapur. Mencoba memasak kare. Butuh waktu lumayan lama untuknya agar bisa membuat sepanci kare yang "kelihatannya" layak makan. Jam enam Sasuke akan pulang seperti biasanya. Ia harus bergerak cepat.

Pukul enam kurang lima, masakan sudah jadi. _Well,_ Naruto tidak bisa begitu menjamin rasanya. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan Sasuke katakan pada masakannya ini. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan? Seumur hidupnya, ia hanya berani ke dapur untuk memasak air dan ramen instan. Kalau boleh jujur, inilah kali pertamanya membuat makanan yang "sebenarnya". Walaupun sebenarnya ia agak meragukan rasanya.

Jam enam sudah lewat, Sasuke masih belum kembali. Ia mengecek ponselnya untuk memastikan ada pesan atau telepon dari Sasuke, tapi sama sekali nihil. Mungkin orang itu sedang terjebak macet? Jam segini lalu lintas memang sering padat, tapi Sasuke biasanya tak pernah terlambat...

Mungkin Naruto harus menunggu sebentar lagi.

Lewat jam tujuh, Naruto mulai gundah. Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Sasuke, tapi tak diangkat. Beberapa kali ia coba, hasilnya tetap sama saja. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengirimi pesan. Ia menunggu balasan, tapi ponselnya masih tak berdering.

Kare buatannya pasti sudah dingin. Tapi itu bisa disiasati dengan menghangatkannya di microwave. Yang menyusahkan sekarang adalah menunggu.

Setengah delapan lewat, terdengar deru kendaraan di halaman depan. Naruto bersiap untuk menyambut Sasuke (sekaligus menginterogasinya).

" _Okaeri_ Sasu...ke...?"

Ucapannya melambat ketika melihat seorang wanita di belakang Sasuke.

 _Siapa dia?!_

"Oh, _tadaima._ Maaf aku terlambat." Sasuke melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di samping pintu. "Haruno-san, kau bisa meletakkan mantelmu di situ."

Naruto terlihat kebingungan. "Eh?"

Ia memandangi wanita itu—menilai. Wanita itu cantik sekali. Rambut merah mudanya sebahu tampak sangat pantas di wajahnya yang oval. Riasan wajahnya juga kelihatan sempurna. Ia cukup tinggi dan langsing... dan ia kelihatan begitu menempel pada Sasuke.

Detik itu juga Naruto merasa tidak menyukai wanita itu.

"Naruto, ini Haruno Sakura, rekan kerjaku di perusahaan. Haruno-san, ini Naruto." Sasuke memperkenalkan keduanya.

Haruno mengulurkan tangannya, dan Naruto langsung menjabat cepat—tak ingin terlalu lama berkontak dengan wanita itu.

"Dia adikmu, Uchiha-san?" tanya Haruno Sakura, tatapan matanya menilai Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Naruto merasa benar-benar risih.

"Bukan dia... aku adalah walinya," jelas Sasuke.

"Kau, di usia yang semuda ini?" tanya wanita itu tak percaya. Ada sedikit nada cibiran di suaranya.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

Naruto buru-buru menyela. "Sasuke, aku sudah memasak makan malam."

"Ah maaf aku sudah makan tadi. Kau makan saja dulu."

"Tapi—"

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku dan Haruno-san harus mengurus sesuatu di ruang kerjaku."

Sasuke menginstruksikan wanita itu untuk mengikutinya naik ke lantai atas, tempat ruang kerjanya berada.

 _Ruang kerja... bukannya itu ada di sebelah kamar Sasuke?_

Pikiran Naruto merambah liar. Ia tak menyukainya. Sama sekali tak menyukainya. Sekalipun wanita itu sangat cantik, ia tidak suka melihatnya berada dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Sudah jelas sekali terlihat wanita itu memiliki maksud tertentu di balik omong manisnya. Naruto jelas-jelas melihat itu semua.

Kekecewaan mendadak terasa berat di hatinya. Dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya, memasak makanan layak untuk pertama kali. Ia berharap ingin merayakan hari ini bersama Sasuke, sekaligus berdoa bersama untuk mendiang Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan. Tapi nyatanya rencana tak selamanya berjalan semulus yang diharapkan...

Tapi tetap saja, hari ini masih berlanjut. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum hari ini berakhir. Mungkin ia harus menunggu mereka berdua sampai selesai... Mungkin ia harus menghangatkan kare-nya lagi.

.

.

Sasuke dan wanita itu selesai lebih larut dari yang Naruto bayangkan. Jam sembilan lebih, pintu ruang kerja Sasuke berderit terbuka. Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga utama. Naruto berada di ruang tamu, duduk menunggu dengan—sebisa mungkin—sabar. Ia memandangi mereka.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Uchiha-san. Maaf karena telah merepotkanmu malam-malam begini." Wanita bernama Haruno Sakura itu tersenyum kecil sambil memakai kembali mantelnya.

"Tidak masalah. Selama itu bisa memperlancar proyek selanjutnya, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Sakura tersenyum manis, pipinya merona merah. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Taksinya sepertinya sudah datang. Sampai jumpa, Uchiha-san." Ia menengok ke balik punggung Sasuke. "Naruto-kun juga, selamat malam."

Naruto tidak membalasnya.

Dan setelah itu, wanita itu sudah pergi dari rumah ini. Naruto meloncat turun dari kursi, dan berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kare-nya—"

"Maaf Naruto, aku sangat lelah. Aku akan langsung tidur karena besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali." Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk memijit tengkuknya. Benar-benar terlihat kelelahan.

Naruto tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau itu maumu," ujar Naruto dengan suara kecil.

Sasuke tidak bicara lagi. Ia langsung menuju ke lantai atas, tepatnya ke kamarnya. Segera setelah ia lenyap dari pintu, tak ada suara lagi.

Naruto berdiri di tengah ruangan. Kepala menunduk dengan tangan mengepal. Kecewa rasanya tak pernah semenyiksa ini. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa meng-interferensi urusan pekerjaan Sasuke karena dirinya hanyalah bocah SMA. Naruto bisa apa?

Langkah kakinya lambat menuju dapur. Perutnya yang dari tadi berbunyi mendadak terasa kenyang. Ia menatap panci berisi kare buatannya dengan tatapan campur aduk, lalu dengan setengah hati membuang isinya ke dalam bak sampah.

Ia langsung naik ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Berusaha melupakan kekecewaannya yang menggelayut berat di benaknya.

.

.

Paginya, Sasuke sudah tidak ada.

Di meja makan sudah terhidang sarapan dan bekal makan siang untuk Naruto, lengkap dengan sebuah memo singkat dari Sasuke.

 _Maaf aku pergi tanpa membangunkanmu._  
 _Aku harus ke kantor jam 6 ini untuk mengecek proyek di kantor._  
 _Aku akan pulang terlambat, jadi tidak akan bisa makan malam denganmu._  
 _Belilah makanan di_ convenient store _._  
 _Jaga dirimu. Telepon aku jika terjadi apa-apa._

 _Sasuke_

.

Naruto meremas memo itu lalu melemparkannya ke tong sampah. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung menyesalinya. Merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bertingkah seperti seorang pacar yang sedang cemburu...

 _Cemburu..._ Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka akan merasakan itu. Selama ini ia selalu baik-baik saja. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke normal-normal saja...

Tapi kenyataan langsung menghantam pikirannya.

Selama ini hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke, tanpa ada campur tangan orang lain. Tapi sekarang... dengan wanita itu yang mulai berusaha mengobrak-abrik lingkaran teratur itu, Naruto tidak bisa menjamin apa-apa.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, wanita bernama Haruno Sakura itu selalu datang ke rumah kediaman Uchiha, nyaris setiap hari. Tidak hanya datang dengan Sasuke, tapi ia juga mulai berani untuk datang seorang diri.

Yang Naruto tahu, Sakura sebenarnya tidak bekerja di perusahaan milik Sasuke, dia hanyalah seorang CEO di perusahaan yang sedang bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Corp. dan sedang menjalankan sebuah proyek yang cukup besar. Pekerjaannya sebagian dikerjakan oleh seorang sekretaris, sehingga jika ia tidak sedang bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia akan datang ke rumah ini dan bertingkah layaknya seorang istri.

Sore itu, di saat Sasuke masih berada di kantor, Sakura datang bertamu ke rumah—membawa bahan makanan untuk dimasak. Naruto menyambutnya setengah hati, tapi tetap mempersilakannya masuk. Dan Sakura mulai bertingkah seperti seorang istri. Ia akan membawa bahan makanan dan memasakkannya untuk mereka bertiga—untuk Sasuke sebenarnya, karena jika dilihat dari tingkahnya dia lebih mencondongkan diri ke Sasuke. Dan Sasuke, acuh seperti biasa, tak peka pada kelakuan itu.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Sempat ia mencoba mengusir wanita itu keluar, tapi wanita itu langsung berdalih bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki hak untuk mengusirnya karena ini bukan rumahnya. Jelas-jelas itu langsung menohok perasaan Naruto. Sehingga sepanjang sisa hari itu Naruto kebanyakan diam. Menolak untuk bicara banyak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Naruto mencoba berbicara dengan Sasuke, memprotes tingkah Sakura yang dinilainya mulai menjengkelkan. Tapi Sasuke tidak menyalahkan. Ia menyuruh Naruto untuk membiarkan wanita itu berbuat sesukanya, sekalipun itu menjengkelkan. Karena kelancaran proyeknya ini bergantung pada hubungan perusahaan Sasuke dan perusahaan Haruno.

Naruto tidak pernah merasa semarah itu.

.

.

Sudah nyaris dua bulan sejak pertama kali kedatangan Sakura, Sasuke bercerita bahwa proyeknya akan segera rampung. Naruto gembira sekali. Mungkin setelah ini ia tak perlu repot-repot menahan rasa jengkel setiap kali Sakura datang.

Malam itu, Sasuke terlambat pulang ke rumah. Ia memberitahu akan ada pesta dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya untuk merayakan proyek yang akhirnya sukses besar. Sekali lagi Naruto harus makan malam sendirian.

Jam sebelas malam, lebih larut dari yang Naruto duga, terdengar deru kendaraan bermotor di halaman depan. Pasti Sasuke. Naruto segera turun untuk menyambutnya.

Tapi kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Aneh sekali. Sasuke tidak pernah mengetuk pintu depan rumahnya sendiri... _Apa jangan-jangan itu bukan Sasuke? Apa orang lain?_

Tanpa ingin berpikir lagi, Naruto bergegas membukakan pintu, lalu langsung membelalakkan mata.

Sasuke, dalam keadaan mabuk, dirangkul oleh Haruno Sakura yang terlihat lebih waras. Bau sake meruap ke mana-mana, memenuhi tempat itu. Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak meringis. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang seakan meledak-ledak.

"Naruto-kun, di mana kamar Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura, terlihat sangat mendesak.

Naruto menggeleng kuat. "Biar aku yang membawanya. Kau pulang saja, Haruno-san!"

Sakura langsung tersinggung. "Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu?! Berani sekali kau menaikkan suaramu padaku?!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku yang akan membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya. Kau pergi saja dari sini!"

"Kenapa sikapmu sombong sekali, Naruto-kun?! Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa! Kau cuma anak pungut yang membebani hidup Uchiha-san! Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan benalu!"

Naruto langsung meradang. Darahnya seperti mendidih oleh amarah. Ia mendorong tubuh Sakura keluar dengan paksa, tanpa melepaskan pegangan pada Sasuke yang masih mabuk.

"Pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Nada suaranya tak pernah sedingin ini.

"HEY!"

Pintu terbanting keras, Naruto langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Matanya berair, menangis. Dengan langkah kaki yang terseok-seok, ia mencoba membawa tubuh Sasuke yang lebih besar untuk naik ke kamarnya. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Menaiki tangga rasanya begitu susah sehingga memakan waktu yang lumayan lama. Tapi Naruto tak lagi bisa merasakan waktu.

Ia sampai di kamar Sasuke, dengan susah payah. Ia membaringkan Sasuke ke ranjangnya yang berukuran besar, tapi tubuhnya ikut limbung dan berakhir dengan mendarat di atas dada Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang merangkul erat punggungnya tak mau lepas.

"Kau jahat sekali Sasuke..." bisik Naruto, setengah menangis. Kenapa kau membiarkan wanita itu mengantarmu pulang? Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku saja..."

Dia memukul-mukul pelan dada Sasuke. Di tengah pikirannya yang kalang kabut, ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan mengingat semua ucapannya. Naruto tahu benar bahwa Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki tingkat toleransi yang akan tinggi akan alkohol, jadi ia jarang sekali minum. Karena biar pun sedikit saja ia meminum sake, pasti akhrinya ia akan mabuk juga.

"Mabuk-mabukan seperti ini... Kau akan menyusahkanku besok pagi." Perkataannya tak lagi bersuara. Ia terlalu lelah.

Kemudian ia teringat ucapan Sakura tadi.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa! Kau cuma anak pungut yang membebani hidup Uchiha-san! Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan benalu!"_**

"Apa aku benar-benar beban di hidupmu?" tanya Naruto, tapi sepertinya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Seolah-olah ia ingin menanyai dirinya sendiri, apakah selama ia terlalu menyusahkan Sasuke. Ia tak pernah berbuat apa pun yang pantas. Ia tak bisa memasak, bersih-bersih pun tak begitu bisa diandalkan...

Ia benar-benar merasa seperti benalu.

 _Haruskah aku pergi saja?_

Pikirannya beranjak liar. Tapi langsung terinterupsi oleh suara gumaman mabuk Sasuke. Sepertinya ia bangun.

"Mmmm... Na-ruto?" gumamnya dengan suara mabuk. Napasnya bau sake.

Naruto diam saja, masih berada di atas dada Sasuke.

"Naruto..." ia berbisik, lalu tangannya bergerak mengelus-elus rambut Naruto.

Ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

Sasuke terkekeh aneh. "Naruto... kau... cantik..."

Naruto langsung mengerutkan kening. "Sasuke kau mabuk."

"Aku tidak-mabuk," ujar Sasuke, berusaha menyangkal walaupun tak berguna. "Kau sangat cantik…"

Naruto mendorongnya, lalu menarik diri dari Sasuke. Ia mendadak emosi. "Aku ini laki-laki! Aku tidak cantik!" serunya seraya berdiri.

Ucapan Sasuke barusan secara tak langsung menamparnya. Sasuke sudah memikirkan masalah wanita. Ia menginginkan wanita.

Sasuke bangkit bangun sempoyongan, tangannya gemetaran menahan beban badan. Lalu ia menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Naruto…"

Tangannya meraba-raba punggung Naruto. Napasnya terasa panas di telinga lelaki pirang itu.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan aku!" Ia memukul pundak Sasuke, tapi pria itu tak berpindah sesenti pun.

Sasuke benar-benar berbeda ketika mabuk, tapi tak pernah separah ini. Ia tak pernah berbuat seperti ini pada Naruto. Ini hanya membuat ketakutan merambati punggung Naruto. Seperti air dingin yang tiba-tiba diguyurkan padanya.

"Sas—"

Kemudian Sasuke menciumnya.

Naruto membelalakkan mata. Sekujur tubuhnya melemas. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memberontak mulai kehilangan kontrol. Pikirannya mendadak kosong.

Kedua tangan Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto, memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya dua bibir yang menempel kini mulai melibatkan lidah. Lidah Sasuke membelai bibirnya yang menutup. Kemudian ada gigitan, Naruto terkesiap. Sedetik kemudian lidah Sasuke menyusup masuk, menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dan beradu dengan lidahnya.

Naruto tidak bisa berpikir. Terlalu terbawa oleh ciuman dalam Sasuke yang memabukkan. Otaknya seperti terkunci, tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Tangan bergerak tanpa sadar mencengkeram rambut belakang Sasuke, tanpa melepaskan bibir mereka yang saling bertaut.

Sangat memabukkan. Naruto merasa dirinya meleleh.

Satu tangan Sasuke bergerak menuju perutnya, menyibakkan kaus yang Naruto pakai dan meraba dadanya.

Naruto terkesiap, kenyataan langsung menonjok dirinya seperti sabetan pedang. Ia membelalakkan mata, lalu mendorong Sasuke keras-keras. Sasuke terjungkal ke bawah tempat tidur, mengaduh kesakitan. Detik itu juga Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri. Matanya berair terancam mengalir. Wajahnya merona merah seperti terbakar. Bibirnya terasa aneh dan asing… tak nyaman. Ia mengusap bibirnya, berusaha menghapus perasaan kacaunya dari sana. Sial…

Naruto merasa dibodohi.

Kakinya langsung bergerak berlari dari kamar Sasuke, menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia melompat ke ranjangnya, meringkuk seperti bola dan menangis semalaman.

Bagaimana ini… Sasuke sudah menganggapnya seperti wanita. Sasuke sudah berubah. Bagaimana ia harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke besok pagi…

.

.

Naruto, dengan perasaan teramat kacau, berangkat ke sekolah jauh lebih awal dari jam biasanya. Ia meletakkan beberapa botol Pocari di meja makan untuk jaga-jaga jika Sasuke mengalami _hangover_ parah. Tapi ia menolak untuk bertemu langsung dengan Sasuke. Ia ingin melarikan diri… Setelah kejadian semalam yang membuatnya kehilangan pegangan, ia ingin lari dari semua ini. Ia merasa jika melihat wajah Sasuke, ia hanya akan merasa rendah dan akhirnya malah menangis lagi. Sudah cukup ia menangis semalaman.

Sekolah rasanya tak pernah sehambar ini. Ia masih mengikuti pelajaran, masih mengobrol bersama teman-temannya. Tapi semuanya terasa kosong. Ia tak memiliki semangat. Ia tak banyak bicara—hanya akan menyahut seperlunya jika ditanya. Selebihnya, ia hanya diam. Mendengarkan kawan-kawannya mengobrol segala sesuatu yang dirasanya sama sekali tak menarik.

Ia bermaksud untuk pulang seterlambat mungkin hari ini. Ia ingin menghindari Sasuke sejauh mungkin. Jadi, ketika teman-temannya berencana untuk pergi karaoke, ia langsung

.

.

Naruto pulang jam sembilan malam. Ia melangkah sepelan mungkin di teras, merogoh kantung celananya untuk mencari kunci. Saat ia memutar kenopnya, ternyata pintunya sama sekali tidak dikunci. Begitu ia masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu. Duduk di salah satu sofa dengan tangan menyilang di dadanya. Wajahnya menekuk dengan kerutan dalam di antara kedua alisnya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Naruto?" Nada suaranya begitu dingin, seperti es.

Naruto menolak menatapnya. Ia memandang ke arah lain—pokoknya selain wajah Sasuke.

"Aku habis bermain dengan teman-temanku."

"Sampai jam segini?"

"K-Kami pergi ke karaoke sampai lupa waktu! Aku tidak tahu kalau sudah selarut ini!"

Sasuke mendadak diam.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menaikkan suaramu, Naruto?"

Naruto membeku. "A-Aku tidak menaikkan suaraku."

Sasuke mendecih, lalu berjalan lambat ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ponselmu? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengangkat teleponku?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku menyetelnya di mode silent jadi aku tidak dengar panggilanmu."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, merasa ada yang salah dengan Naruto.

"Tadi Haruno-san menelponku. Dia bilang kau sudah memperlakukannya secara sangat tidak sopan semalam. Apa yang kauperbuat?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu?"

Naruto gelagapan. "Aku tidak memalingkan wajahku!"

"Kau melakukannya."

"A-Aku… aku lelah! Aku ingin segera tidur!"

Naruto langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia harus segera lari dari tempat itu, dari Sasuke. Ia harus segera mengunci pintu kamarnya dan pura-pura tidur. Kalau tidak, Sasuke akan segera menemukannya, dan menginterogasinya. Lalu… kejadian malam tadi akan kembali terulang. Naruto sama sekali tidak menginginkannya.

.

Sasuke berdiri mematung dan menatap ke arah tangga tak percaya. Tangannya mengepal erat, dengan alis yang bertaut kebingungan. Apa yang terjadi… Kenapa sikap Naruto berubah seperti itu… Apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga Naruto berubah memberontak seperti tadi… Naruto tak pernah pulang selarut ini, juga tak pernah tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya. Ia tak pernah menaikkan nada suaranya ketika bicara serius dengan Sasuke… Tapi tadi itu…

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya berteriak bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Semua perubahan dan pemberontakan Naruto bermula dari dirinya… Tapi ia sendiri tak ingat pernah berbuat sesuatu yang salah pada Naruto…

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Naruto mulai belajar untuk menghindari Sasuke. Ia pulang berangkat sekolah lebih awal dan pulang semakin sore. Ia tak lagi membawa kotak bekal yang Sasuke siapkan untuknya, juga tak ikut makan malam dengan Sasuke. Ia menggunakan uang yang ia tabung selama ini untuk makan sendiri. Ia juga selalu mampir ke rumah Shikamaru sekadar untuk membuang waktu. Jika ia terus-terusan di rumah, yang harus ia lihat hanyalah Sasuke. Sedangkan sekarang Sasuke sudah kembali ke rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Selalu pulang jam enam sore dan memasak makan malam. Tapi mulai sekarang Naruto tak ikut makan dengannya. Ia lebih banyak makan di luar, atau di rumah teman. Apa pun akan ia lakukan asalkan ia bisa sesedikit mungkin bertemu Sasuke. Sekalipun hatinya terasa sakit setiap kali melihat wajah tersiksa Sasuke, Naruto tak bisa apa-apa kecuali menyesali semuanya jauh, jauh di lubuk hatinya.

Ada satu hal yang ia takutkan. Semenjak hari itu, benang merah di kelingkingnya semakin terlihat pudar. Talinya tak lagi berwarna merah menyala seperti yang biasa ia lihat. Melainkan warna merah pucat, semakin transparan… seperti terancam akan hilang.

Naruto menjadi panik. Selama ini ia melihat benang merah itu sebagai pegangannya. Sebagai satu-satunya hal yang mengikatnya dengan Sasuke. Memang benar dulu ia sempat merasa aneh dan menyangkal bahwa takdir sudah mempermainkannya. Tapi kemudian ia mulai menerimanya… Ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke dan selalu berpikir bahwa dirinyalah takdirnya…

Tapi sekali lagi takdir mempermainkannya. Benang itu seperti mengancam akan hilang, dan semua tali yang menghubungkannya dengan Sasuke akan ikut lenyap…

Ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Sebagaimana pun ia ingin menghindari Sasuke, ia masih ingin ada ikatan antara mereka. Ia tak ingin kembali seperti orang asing seperti dulu.

Tapi jika benang itu benar-benar hilang… apa berarti ikatan jiwa yang ia bagi dengan Sasuke menghilang? Apa dengan begitu Sasuke bukan lagi takdirnya, bukan lagi belahan jiwanya? Apa suatu saat ia harus menyaksikan Sasuke menikahi seorang wanita yang ia cintai… Berdiri di altar saling mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan dan akhirnya saling berciuman?

Tidak… itu terlalu menyakitkan. Naruto tak sanggup memikirkannya. Ia tak akan pernah sanggup menyaksikannya.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu, Naruto masih betah pada sandiwaranya—terus-terusan menghindari Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah berulang kali mencoba bicara dengan Naruto perihal masalah ini—tentang tingkah Naruto yang semakin lama semakin tak terkendali ini. Tapi Naruto terus berdalih. Ia akan beralasan terlalu lelah untuk bicara, atau menghindar dengan alasan ada hal yang harus segera ia lakukan.

Hingga sebulan lamanya, uang Naruto menipis. Uang di tabungannya sudah tak banyak, dan ia masih menolak untuk memakai uang yang dikirimkan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin menjadi seperti benalu, ia tak ingin menjadi beban.

Jadi, suatu hari, ia nekat ingin melamar pekerjaan. Ada lowongan di satu toko mainan di daerah pinggiran kota ini. Lokasinya berjauhan dari rumah Sasuke, juga dari kantor tempat Sasuke bekerja. Selain itu, toko itu adalah toko mainan yang nyaris mustahil akan dimasuki oleh seorang pria dewasa seperti Sasuke.

Namun ia sendiri tahu, waktunya akan banyak terbuang di sini. Ia akan semakin sering pulang malam. Dan Sasuke akan sering memarahinya.

Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia bisa menggunakan ini untuk menghindari Sasuke. Ini masih belum terlambat. Masih ada waktu untuk menarik diri. Ia tak ingin terjatuh semakin dalam. Jika hari itu tiba, ia akan masih bisa berdiri lagi.

.

.

Namun kedok Naruto tak bisa bertahan lama.

Saat Naruto sedang sibuk bekerja melayani pelanggan, Sasuke berhasil menemukannya. Menangkap basah dirinya.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Sasuke langsung menyeretnya, mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengemudi menuju ke rumah. Ia mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan Naruto yang memprotes tindakannya yang sudah kelewatan. Sasuke hanya berfokus pada jalanan, mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan gila supaya ia bisa segera sampai ke rumah dan menginterogasi Naruto dengan benar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sampai ke halaman depan. Tanpa memarkir mobilnya ke garasi seperti biasanya, ia langsung mematikan mesin mobil, lalu keluar.

Ia menuju ke pintu Naruto, lalu membukanya paksa.

"Keluar."

Naruto tetap bergeming. Ia menatap nyalang ke arah depan.

Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya.

"Hey! Lepaskan aku! Sasuke!"

Sasuke menyeretnya sambil menaiki tangga teras. Ia melangkah menuju pintu depan dan membuka kuncinya, tanpa melepaskan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Begitu pintu terbuka, lalu langsung menyeret serta Naruto masuk. Naruto memberontak, memukul-mukul tangannya untuk melepaskan pegangannya, tapi Sasuke masih bergeming.

Ia mendorong Naruto untuk duduk di satu sofa di ruang tamu, dan dirinya sendiri sudah duduk di sofa di depannya. Ekspresinya tak pernah seserius ini. Kedua matanya seperti berniat ingin membunuh, tangannya mengepal kuat di atas paha.

"Bicaralah."

Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Aku yakin kau punya sesuatu untuk disampaikan. Tadi siang wali kelasmu menelponku memberitahu kalau akhir-akhir ini kau sering membolos sekolah dan ada laporan kau bekerja di toko mainan. Katakan, kenapa kau membolos sekolah? Kenapa kau bekerja? Apa uang yang kuberikan padamu kurang banyak?"

Naruto mendengus, dalam hati ia merasa sakit.

"Aku tidak memakai uang yang kauberi. Selama ini aku selalu memakai uangmu, tapi aku tak ingin lagi seperti itu. Aku ingin mandiri."

"Ho? Mandiri? Kau hanya anak SMA."

"Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun!"

"Kau _masih_ tujuh belas tahun."

"Memangnya itu salah? Aku hanya ingin belajar hidup mandiri! Tak ada salahnya aku umur tujuh belas atau lima belas atau sepuluh tahun!"

"Jelas salah!" Kali ini suara Sasuke meninggi. "Jika kau belajar mandiri tapi malah membolos sekolah, itu salah besar! Aku mendidikmu bukan untuk membolos sekolah dan menjadi berandalan!"

"Lalu kau mau aku jadi seperti apa?!" Naruto berteriak marah. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia putus asa. "Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa! Aku ini cuma beban!"

"Apa yang kau—"

"Semua ini salahku… Aku sudah merusak masa depanmu. Kau masih muda dan suatu hari kau akan menikah dengan seorang wanita yang cantik. Tapi aku malah datang dan merusak semuanya! Aku tak lebih dari seorang perusak!"

"Naruto—"

"Seharusnya kau tidak pernah mengenalku! Seharusnya kita tidak pernah bertemu!"

Sasuke mencengkeram tangan Naruto, memintanya untuk tenang.

"Siapa yang sudah menjejalkan ide gila itu di kepalamu, Naruto?!" desak Sasuke.

"Tidak ada," dustanya. "Sekarang lepaskan aku."

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk melindungimu, dan aku akan menetapi janjiku."

"Itu tak lebih dari janji anak-anak. Kau tak perlu repot untuk menepatinya." Naruto menelan ludah susah payah. "Aku bisa hidup sendirian."

Sasuke melonggarkan cengkeramannya, menatap Naruto penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini, Naruto? Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padamu? Apa semua ini salahku?"

"Sudah kubilang ini semua salahku. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah."

"Lalu kenapa kau—"

"Ini karena aku mencintaimu!"

Naruto tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin melepaskan semuanya. Air matanya mengalir deras, mengaburkan pandangannya, bercampur dengan amarah. Tapi ia masih bisa melihat wajah tak percaya Sasuke. Benar… orang itu pasti tak menyangka kalau selama ini Naruto mencintainya.

"Aku tahu… ini menjijikkan, bukan? Kau pasti jijik padaku…"

Sasuke masih terpaku di tempat. Kebingungan jelas sekali tergambar di wajahnya, ia tak mampu bereaksi.

 _Benar, bukan? Ia tahu ini bukanlah ide bagus untuk mengatakannya sekarang._

Naruto melepaskan genggaman Sasuke secara paksa.

"Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke, mencengkeram kedua bahu Naruto untuk membuatnya tenang. Ia menatap dalam-dalam kedua iris safir Naruto. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa jijik."

"Jangan berbohong hanya untuk menghiburku, Sasuke. Kau tahu benar kalau aku laki-laki, dan kau laki-laki. Ini jelas melanggar hukum alam. Aku tidak normal!"

"Apanya yang tidak normal?!" Sasuke berteriak. "Jika kau bilang dirimu tidak normal karena mencintai laki-laki, maka sama saja kau mengataiku tidak normal karena telah mencintaimu!"

Naruto membeku. Bibirnya mengatup seperti dilem. "A-Apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu, bukan? Selama ini, aku selalu—selalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan siapa pun seperti aku memikirkanmu. Aku selalu menunggu hingga hari saat aku bisa berani memperlihatkan wajahku ke hadapanmu lagi. Tapi aku sangat menyesal karena hari itu harus bertepatan dengan hari saat kau kehilangan orangtuamu…"

Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Naruto untuk ia genggam erat.

"Tapi kau membuatku menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia saat kau menerima tinggal denganku, di sini. Aku ingin melindungimu hingga seterusnya."

Naruto menunduk, lalu memalingkan wajah.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau masih punya alasan untuk menolakku? Setelah aku mengakui perasaanku padamu?"

Naruto mengulum bibirnya. Tidak bisa… mereka tetap tidak bisa bersama.

"Benang…" Naruto berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Benang merah kita sudah tak kelihatan lagi!" seru Naruto. Matanya kembali berair.

Sasuke menatapnya kebingungan, seolah-olah Naruto berbicara dengan bahasa asing yang tak ia pahami.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu bisa melihat benang merah yang mengikat kelingking setiap orang. Setiap orang, tak terkecuali milikku sendiri. Dan benangku selalu terhubung denganmu! Tapi sekarang… sekarang… Aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi!" Naruto menangis, dan Sasuke langsung memeluknya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau bisa melihat benda itu juga," bisik Sasuke di telinganya.

 _'—_ _juga'?_

"Kau bisa melihat benang merah?!" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu, Naruto? Sebenarnya ada yang masih belum kuceritakan padamu tentang pertama kali kita bertemu."

Tatapan Naruto tak bergeser semili pun dari kedua onyx pekat itu. Seakan-akan ia menanti sesuatu yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu.

Sasuke melanjutkan. "Aku bisa melihat benang merah sejak aku lahir. Aku tahu itu benang yang menghubungkan seseorang dengan takdirnya, dan hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya," ujarnya dengan suara yang entah mengapa menenangkan. "Sewaktu aku melihat tanganku yang berdarah sehabis memukul batang pohon, aku melihat benang di kelingkingku bergetar. Dan saat itulah aku melihatmu. Detik itu juga, aku percaya bahwa kau adalah orang yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untukku."

Naruto membuka mulut hendak protes, tapi terhenti oleh jari telunjuk Sasuke.

"Sejak saat itu, aku tak bisa lagi melihat benang merah seperti sebelumnya. Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya, karena kupikir jika aku sudah menemukan pemilik ujung lain benangku, maka pencarianku sudah selesai. Aku tidak memerlukan kemampuan itu lagi."

 _Dan setelah itu kemampuannya berpindah ke Naruto, begitu?_

"Tapi—"

"Kau takut benangnya hilang maka takdir kita akan terputus?"

Naruto mengangguk ragu.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari Sasuke. "Kau mungkin tidak tahu, Naruto, sekali benang merah terhubung, maka tidak akan pernah terputus. Walaupun kau sudah tak bisa melihatnya lagi, bukan berarti aku bukan lagi takdirmu." Ia mengusap wajah basah Naruto, menyeka air matanya. "Aku tidak peduli jika kita tidak normal. Bagiku cinta tetaplah cinta, tak ada salahnya jika dua orang manusia saling jatuh cinta. Aku mencintaimu, dan kau juga mencintaiku. Dan kita berdua bisa melihat benang merah yang menghubungkan kelingking kita, artinya Tuhan pasti mengijinkan kita bersama."

Naruto memandangnya.

"Tapi kau adalah waliku…"

"Memangnya itu salah?"

Naruto menunduk, tak mengetahui jawabannya.

"Aku hanya bisa menjadi walimu selama tiga tahun ke depan, Naruto. Setelah itu, kau sudah dewasa dan tak memerlukan wali lagi."

 _Tiga tahun lagi?_

"Naruto… saat kau berumur dua puluh tahun…,"

Ia mengenggam tangan Naruto, lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan menikahimu."

THE END

.

.

 **Author note:**

FF ini pertama dipost di Wattpad tahun lalu untuk memeriahkan event SasuNaru BlueOrangeChallenge (link wattpad ada di bio). Ini FF One-shot paling panjang yg pernah saya bikin wkwkwk.

Sorry kalo OOC dan plotnya terlalu ngebut.

Kritik/saran?


End file.
